


Jealousy

by Kayluh1915



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many words and phrases can be used to describe Anthony Padilla. He’s kind, compassionate, determined, and hardworking; but he’s not perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Many words and phrases can be used to describe Anthony Padilla. He’s kind, compassionate, determined, and hardworking; but he’s not perfect. He may be a YouTube sensation that is loved worldwide, but he’s also a human. He gets angry just like the rest of us, but Anthony in particular tends to have quite a temper when it comes to his best friend and business partner, Ian Hecox. It’s not because he doesn’t like Ian. Quite contrary. In fact, if Anthony was totally honest with himself, he would say that he really honestly loved Ian. Not in just a brotherly way, but also like a “I want to kiss you and hug you so tight that your head pops off” kind of way. More of the second one than the first. Well, then why is he always mad at Ian? Well, it’s mostly because Ian has a really bad tendency to flirt around with most of their male friends and co-actors right in front of Anthony- especially Shayne- but he didn’t really know why that made him so mad. To his knowledge, Ian wasn’t gay and was just “flirting” around with them as joke. Plus, he didn’t even know that Anthony felt that way about him, so he wasn’t doing it on purpose. Regardless of this, every time it happened, Anthony found himself biting the side of jaw to keep from saying anything to Ian and today was no different.

Anthony and Shayne were sitting on one of their studio couches, discussing how Shayne could improve his lines and diction, when Ian suddenly comes over to Shayne and sits on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Wow. This is such a comfortable chair!” Ian laughed. “Hey Anthony, when did we get this amazing chair?” Shayne instantly started to play along, suddenly wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist and squeezing him slightly.

“AH HAH! You fell into my trap and now you’ll never escape!” Ian laughed and started to squirm, trying to break free from Shayne’s strong grip.

“Oh no! Someone save me!” Anthony felt his anger begin to rise as Ian continued to try to break free from Shayne. Ian sitting on Shayne’s lap was already enough to make his blood boil, but what really pissed him off was the way Ian moved his hips while trying to break free from Shayne’s arms. To Anthony, It looked like that Ian was giving him a lap dance and it was almost enough to hit his breaking point. He knew that he had to get away from Ian and Shayne before he imploded. Anthony got up from the couch and stormed off to head to the top floor of their studio, catching Shayne and Ian both off guard. Ian could tell that Anthony was pissed, but he didn’t really know why.

“What the hell was that all about?” Shayne asked, letting Ian go.

“He’s mad about something.” Ian replied, fixing his jeans and t-shirt. “I’m going to go talk to him. I’m going to figure out what’s bothering him and hopefully make him feel better.” They weren’t filming at all in their upstairs studio, so it was vacant and very quiet. Something that Anthony needed more than anything at the moment. Anthony plopped down onto the couch and angerly rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to mentally calm himself down before the crew returned from lunch to continue shooting. After about a minute, he felt himself calming down, but then he heard a voice that made his anger arise once again.

“Anthony?…” Ian called. Anthony let out an angered sigh, not showing any signs of any signs of a reply. Ian then walked over to the couch and sat next to Anthony. “Why did your storm off? Is everything okay?” Ian asked.

“Fine.” Anthony growled, low and and vicious sounding. His reply pissed Ian off. He was just being concerned about his best friend and trying to make him feel better and didn’t appreciate Anthony’s demonic-like reply.

“Jesus! Why the hell are you so pissed? I didn’t do anything to you!” Ian exclaimed, causing Anthony to hit his breaking point.

“BULLSHIT! YOU’VE DONE EVERYTHING TO ME, IAN! YOU WHORE YOURSELF AROUND TO ALL OF THESE HALF-BRAINED IDIOTS AROUND HERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THAT WAY!?” Ian had only ever seen Anthony like this only two other times, but this kind of rage was never directed towards him and it actually kind of scared him   
a little, causing his own anger to diminish a little, but not by much. And to make things worse, Ian had no idea why the hell Anthony was so angry.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I COME UP HERE TO TALK TO YOU AND TO HELP YOU FEEL BETTER AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS YELL AT ME AND CALL ME A WHORE!? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CALL ME THAT!?” Anthony stood up from the couch and stared down at Ian.  
MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE YOU CAN’T KEEP YOUR ASS OFF OF SHAYNE! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT, HUH? YOU BASICALLY GIVE HIM A LAP DANCE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND IT’S NOT JUST SHAYNE!” YOU WHORE AROUND WITH JOE, JOVEN, AND LASERCORN AND I AM JUST SICK OF IT!” Ian stood up from the couch too, getting in Anthony’s face and poking his chest with his finger.

“FIRST OFF, I’M NOT A WHORE! SECOND, ME SITTING ON THEIR LAPS ARE JOKES! THEY’RE NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN LITERAL! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT BOTHERS YOU IF YOU NEVER TALK TO ME!? I CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I HAD A FULL CONVERSATION WITH YOU THAT DIDN’T INVOLVE WORK! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANTHONY, BUT YOU WON’T LET ME IN! WHY!?” As soon as those words left Ian’s mouth, Anthony grabbed Ian by the shirt collar and forcefully pressed their lips together. Ian’s eyes widened with shock as Anthony’s lips moved against his own that were slightly puckered by instinct. Ian was searching his mind for answers and logical reasons as to why Anthony was kissing him, but he couldn’t think about anything other than how amazing Anthony’s lips felt on his which was weird to him. Even though he was enjoying the kiss, he never kissed back or relaxed his shocked expression even after Anthony pulled away and stormed back downstairs. It was within that moment of being alone that made Ian see why Anthony was so angry with him and why he said all of those rude things. Anthony has feelings for him and he is jealous of Shayne.


End file.
